Обсуждение:Киит Манаан
Трудности перевода Travelers The Travelers - имхо, вполне отлично переводится как "странники", от слова "странствовать". А вот wonderers - это, скорее, "бродяги", как нелестное отношение к Манаани. Тут же "странники" указывают и на бродяг, и на кочевой способ перемещения, что хрен его знает, откуда они припрутся и куда путь держат. "Путники" и "Путешественники" слишком нейтральны и цивильны - типа, туристы какие-то, из одной точки в другую, а не всю жизнь панкуют, предлагая желающим секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл. --AmDDRed 03:30, октября 31, 2011 (UTC) :Путешественники цивильны, а Путники, как по мне - не очень. Кроме того Странники просто шатаются, а у Путников есть некая цель, даже и не обязательно географическая. Плюс Странствовать это Wander, а Travel - Путешествовать. Вообще, я пользуюсь этим переводчиком когда есть сомнения: http://mega.km.ru/ALPHABYTE/index.asp?word= А чем ты? --Andrey 159 17:19, октября 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Пользуюсь словарём и здравым смыслом ) Это всё синонимы, а словарём следует пользоваться для выяснения общего смысла - всё равно будут нюансы. --AmDDRed 19:04, октября 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Я воспользовался здравым смыслом и знанием английского, после чего проверил словариком. --Andrey 159 21:32, октября 31, 2011 (UTC) :::: Словарь - не_панацея. --AmDDRed 06:03, ноября 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Не надо мне приписывать того, что я не делал, я не говорил, что надо слепо пользоваться словарём. :::::Тут именно разница: Манаани - путники, travellers, т.е. они имеют цель в пути, будь это следующей оазис, место встречи со знакомой семьёй, убежать на энное расстояние от места, где они ночевали и несколько разбавили местный генофонд, или вообще что-нибудь более другое. В это-же время их называют странниками, wanderers, т.к. в их передвижениях не особо видят цель и поэтому считают, что те просто напросто шатаются. --Andrey 159 12:17, ноября 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Я не приписываю - ты сам сказал, что нужно самому подумать, а потом, как штампиком "approved", проверить словариком ) :::::: Ну что подходит Манаани больше всего - Путешественники (как искатели новых впечатлений от новых мест), Путники (как любой человек, находящийся в пути) или Странники (как образ жизни)? По твоему описанию они - странники по образу жизни; а если "шататься" - то это бродяги. Да, если брать сферический словарь в вакууме, то да, он выдаст указанное тобой. Но мы же делаем перевод, где у слов есть контекст и эмоциональная окрашенность. И по последнего параметру именно странники/бродяги являются более подходящими словами. :::::: --AmDDRed 12:41, ноября 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Я говорил, что словарикм надо пользоваться когда есть сомнения. :::::::Да, и поэтому их другие и зовут "странниками Манаани". Тут именно так. Но, Travel и Wander всё-же разные корни, и разработчики поставили-бы Wanderers как определение. Но они поставили Travelers. У скитания цели нету, у путешествия - есть. :::::::Эмоции не должны изменять смысл. --Andrey 159 13:43, ноября 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: У одного то ли индийского, то ли английского (впрочем, один хер, у них английский второй государственный) драм-инструменталиста (Сингх какой-то), есть трэк Трэвэллэр. Судя по настрою, там имеется ввиду именно скитание )) Знаю, тебя это не убедит, поэтому идём дальше. Нужно выяснить значение именно английского слова. ::::::::: BRITISH someone who does not have a permanent home and who travels from one place to another (http://www.macmillandictionary.com/dictionary/british/traveller) :::::::: На такое определение гораздо привычнее слово "странник", чем "путешественник", т.к. последний обычно имеет дом и средства. :::::::: Ну и Wanderer - в принципе, это синоним травеллеру, но тут дополнительно, что вандер - это бесцельное брожение. Что соответствует "бродягам", у которого есть негативный окрас. :::::::: --AmDDRed 17:57, ноября 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Аргумент. --Andrey 159 02:38, ноября 6, 2011 (UTC) The Dancing Ground The Dancing Ground - как бы ground понятно как переводится, но dancing - совершенно необязательно прилагательное. Dancing all night long - это же на "танцевальный всю ночь", а "танцы всю ночь". Существительное, обозначающее действие. С другой стороны, "Танцевальная земля" - не звучит. Не танцевальный зал, в конце концов. Здесь главное слово не "земля", а "танцы" - так что всё же "Земля Танцев", ящетаю.--AmDDRed 03:30, октября 31, 2011 (UTC) :"Земля Танцев" это конструкция "Что-то чего-то", а "чего-то" в англ помещается как "of smth." Т.е. если-бы было "Ground of Dancing" - я бы согласился. Но "The Dancing Ground" мне кажется именно Танцевальной землёй. --Andrey 159 17:19, октября 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Irish Dancing Teacher - это Ирландский Танцующий Учитель? Потому что нет "of smth"? --AmDDRed 19:04, октября 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Там это принадлежность - "Земля танцев", и в других местах так-же: "Дорога Жизни" - "Road of Life". А учитель... Если представишь другие случаи, не про учителя, подумаю, но пока смахивает на исключение. Не знаю. "Танцевальная земля" кажется по смысловому подходящим названием, которое ближе к оригиналу чем "Земля танцев". --Andrey 159 21:32, октября 31, 2011 (UTC) :::: Это не исключение. Просто не надо переносить грамматические формы русского языка на английский. --AmDDRed 06:03, ноября 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Я и не переношу. Если не исключение предоставь примеры. Если примеров нет то, даже если не исключение, это достаточно редкий тип применения. --Andrey 159 12:17, ноября 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Это не редкий случай. Любое - I'm making - The making of... И так далее. В этой форме слово обозначает действие, а как оно сцепляется - это всего лишь правила грамматики. По смыслу, на русское переложение, оно может и глаголом, и прилагательным, и существительным, но обозначать именно действие в сферическом вакууме. ) The same shit goes here. :::::: Что касается существительных, то сцепка может происходить двояко - либо ground of dancing, либо dancing ground; либо родительский падеж - Земля Танцев, либо прилагательное - танцевальная земля. Так что мы можем выбирать то, что звучит лучше - и это, имхо, короткое и ёмкое Земля Танцев, а не длинное Тан-це-валь-на-я Зем-ля. :::::: --AmDDRed 12:41, ноября 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Это случай использования частицы "of", а не конструкции принадлежности без частицы "of". :::::::Ага, т.е. ты выбрал "Землю танцев" просто потому что звучит короче. Ну-ну. Между прочим, ты хорошо отметил: "ground of dancing" и "dancing ground" это "Земля Танцев" и "танцевальная земля" соответственно. Дальше. Если пользоваться твоей логикой становится непонятно: почему "Танцевальная площадка", когда должны говорить "площадка танцев". Короче ведь! Тогда почему говорят именно так? Сейчас тороплюсь, долго выискивать слова и расписывать не могу, если кратко моя позиция почему "Танц. Земля": Похоже на распространённое танц. площадка (ты вроде раньше любил отсылки, вот довольно прозрачная), ближе к оригиналу и звучит проще. Да и что на земле, танцы водятся? Английский вариант на этом не настаивает. --Andrey 159 13:43, ноября 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Я отметил совершенно другое - что эти вещи эквивалентны, и могут переводится либо так, либо так. Кстати, настаиваю на "Земле Танцев", т.к. именно не возникает "отсылок" на танцевальную площадку. Кроме того, может быть под словом ground тут имеется ввиду совершенно другое. "Площадка", к примеру )) Ну и последнее, "Земля Танцев" звучит солиднее, как подобает названию, вроде "Земля Смерти, Жизни итд", как земля, посвящённая чему-то. Танцевальная земля - слишко бытовое, подобно той же площадке или клубу. :::::::: --AmDDRed 17:59, ноября 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Эти аргументы убедительней. --Andrey 159 02:38, ноября 6, 2011 (UTC)